The Fire in the Darkness
by Rapunzel3
Summary: It's been two years since the fall of Pitch Black. Jack is busy in his new role as Guardian. However when he go's to visit his new friend Jamie, he will be faced with a new danger. A family friend named Lily has a mysterious illness that doesn't sit right with Jack. Is this another one of Pitch's plans to spread his darkness through the world?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from the motion picture "Rise of The Guardians". **

* * *

It was a cold and brisk morning. The wind whipped the light flurries onto the soft ground. It was the Christmas holidays and it was a busy time of the year for Jack Frost. He wanted to fulfill the children of the world's wishes for a white Christmas and still make it back in time to have a snowball fight with Jamie.

He promised Jamie, who was now 10 years old, he would visit over the holidays. He wanted to play and have fun in the new fallen snow with his newfound friend the youth of winter. Jack knew he was busy but he couldn't find it in his heart to say no to the kid.

Jack swept across Europe spreading the white Christmas everywhere he could go. He slowed in some villages relishing as he sent a few cold breezes here and there to keep the townies on their toes. He saw children gleefully exclaiming about the new snow and it made him smile.

Being a Guardian was better than he expected. He was thrilled at the memories that he gained from his adventure with the other guardians two years back. Now being at the job for two years he felt like he finally had a grip on it. He was the Guardian of Fun he spread it across the world in snow days, sledding, white Christmas's and snowball fights.

He knew he had friends. North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth had become his friends through the tough times of Pitch Blacks Threat. They had fought together and had become closer than before. He knew he had Jamie and a few other kids in his hometown and a few other children scattered around the globe that could see him. It felt nice when people saw him. However children still walked through him and that never lost the sting. He soothed that pain over with the few friends and all the happy memories that he did have.

He called the wind as he finished his last job telling it to take him home. He let the wind carry him as he flew back to his home Burgess. Too see the first person that believed in him.

* * *

"Their here!" an excited voice echoes from the small house. A young boy with dark brown hair that brushes into his eyes runs out to meet the car that has pulled up. "Jamie!" A young girl says as she steps out of the car with a beaming smile. "Lily!" Jamie says as he runs down the front lawn.

Lily gets out and kneels down as she catches Jamie and hugs him. "Jamie it's good to see you," she says letting him go. "Hi Auntie Dee," Jamie says looking past Lily to the women getting out of the drivers seat. "Jamie," she says hugging him quickly and heading around to the back of the car. "Where is Julie?" Jamie says as he gives Lily a quizzical look. "She feel asleep 10 minutes ago," Lily says looking past her to the passenger seat. Jamie giggles. "Lets go wake her," he whispers.

They tip toe around the side of the car and open the door quietly. Jamie begins to giggle but Lily puts a finger to her lips. Jamie inches closer to Julie and draws in a deep breath. "JULIE WAKE UP!" he yells and tickles her. Julie shoots straight up and erupts in screams of laugher as he tickles her. "Jamie Bennett!" she yells and laughs as she attempts to swat him away. Lily breaks out in laugher as she holds herself with the car.

"Lillian come here and help me please," Auntie Diana says from the back of the car. "Coming mom," Lily says and ruffles Jamie's hair as she passes him. "Diana!" a voice calls from the front door. "Emily!" Diana calls back and practically runs to the waiting woman. "How are you? It's been way to long," Diana says as they hug. "We are doing well. Where's John?" Emily asks looking around quickly. "Hello Lilly!" she says and Lily replies with a nod and a hello as she attempts to carry the luggage up the lawn. "He couldn't make it until tomorrow. He is flying down," Diana says quickly and grabs a bag out of Lilly's arms.

"Lily," Emily says as she hugs her. "My you have grown into a stunning young woman. How old are you now 17," she says as she looks at Lilly. "Yea," Lily says with a smile. "You look just like your mother did when I first met her in high school," Emily says. "Come inside you all must be tired from your drive. Jamie!" she yells turning to find Julie and Jamie having a snowball fight in the front lawn.

"You guys can have fun later. Let's get them settled in first," Emily says as she walks back towards the house. Lily go's to follow but gets a snowball to the back of the head. "Oh you're going to regret that," she says dropping the bags on the front porch and grabbing a handful of fresh snow. She quickly makes a snowball and throws it at Jamie who dodges to the right laughing. It quickly becomes a two against one as the snowball fight continues and Lily is soon defeated. Julie and Jamie tackle her to the ground and they erupt in laughter.

"Lily! Come inside and bring Jamie and Julie we can't have any of you

catching a cold during the holidays" Diana yells from the window. "Well looks like we will have to have a re-match later," Lily says rolling so Jamie and Julie fall into the snow groaning. "Do we have too?" Jamie says as he picks himself up off the snow. "Come on we will play later," Lily says and walks back to the house. "Okay," he says with a heavy heart. Lily picks up the bags and opens the door waiting for them.

Jamie takes one last look at the open sky and sighs. "Jamie what are you looking at?" Julie says as she looks up as well. Lily glances up at the fading sky. The sun slowly makes its way down towards the horizon and there is a chill in the air. "Nothing. I was just looking for my friend?" he says and joins her back to the house. "What friend would be in the sky?" the young Julie says. "Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?" he says excitingly as he walks inside.

* * *

The wind howled as he dropped down on the town of Burgess. The sun had set a while ago leaving a nice chill in the air. He brought up the clouds and set a nice flurry on the town of Burgess. Jack Frost swept through the familiar town and headed by the children's houses gently frosting their windows as he checked in on them. None of them saw him as he stayed in the shadows. He didn't want to interrupt their family time.

His frozen heart tightened just a bit as he saw the families laughing together. He had had a family once. That was a long time ago, but ever since he got his memoires back it hurt a little every time he saw a family together. Maybe he was finally mourning their loss since he had only found out recently he had had a family. However much it hurt of him to think of his family he always reminded himself that he had a family of his own.

He kicked off the windowsill and commanded the wind to take him towards the Bennett's. Jack landed lightly on the wooden fence freezing the tops of each pole with every step. As agile as a cat he made his way towards the bottom window near the kitchen to peak in and see if Jamie was there.

He stayed in the shadows just in case they were busy as well. He saw no sign of Jamie but saw his mother Emily sitting down beside an unknown woman at the kitchen table. Jack had never seen this woman before with the Bennett's or even in the town.

The unknown woman has a slim face with long dark brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. Jack could see her face and she looked nothing like Emily. She had fair skin and dark brown eyes. She was quite beautiful and looked youthful but had sag in her shoulders that made her look sad and tired.

Before Jack decided to leave Emily's voice drifted to his ears poking at his curiosity. "Diana how is Lily doing? She seemed radiant today has she gotten better?" Emily said as she passes a steaming cup of tea across the table to the woman named Diana.

"It comes and go's. One day she will be fine. Or she will be fine for a week, but then she turns and she becomes weak and feverish. She could be weak for a matter of hours or it could last days or weeks…" she trails off as her voice seems to leave her. She takes a heavy sigh and looks up through teary eyes. "We do what we can. We almost didn't come she had been ill the previous week before we left but she has been energetic ever since. I think this trip will do her good," Diana says with a stronger voice.

"Have the Doctor's figured out what is causing it?" Emily says heavily. "No, they don't understand what it is. They say she is completely healthy," Diana says defeated. "Well this trip will help all of you. We will get your spirits back up. We have all missed you terribly," Emily says with a smile of hope. "We have too. It will be a holiday to remember," Diana says as she reaches out and holds Emily's hand.

Jack turned away from the window. So a family was staying with the Bennett's for the holidays. He felt pity for the Lily girl whoever she was. Whatever illness she had it didn't sound pleasant. He kicked off the fence and twisted onto the roof. He swept over to Sophie's room and leaned over to look inside.

Sophie sat on the floor patiently as a girl about Jack's age braided her hair. Sophie giggled as the girl hummed a tune behind her. Jack could see the resemblance between this girl and the woman downstairs. She has long dark hair like her mothers but it was loose with waves cascading down her back. She has tanner skin then her mothers with a burst of freckles across her nose. The girl had deep dark eyes that held concentration as she finished Sophie's hair.

Jack had seen many girls his age and thought many of them to be beautiful. However none of them had ever seen him. He accepted it and just admired them as he blew a frosty wind their way. However this young girl held something more than the others that he had seen. The loving look she had written across her face as she slowly braided Sophie's hair seemed to light up her whole face. Jack couldn't help the small smile that touched the edge of his lips as he watched the beautiful scene in front of him.

Jack hadn't noticed that he had leaned further down to get a better look but was momentarily shaken when Jamie and another young girl came bursting into the room. He pulled back into the shadows as quick as he could but not quick enough. The young girl who had been braiding Sophie's hair looked up towards the window quickly. Her eyes darted around the empty frame. She could have sworn she had seen someone or something move by the top of the window.

Jack looked back through the window careful to stay in the shadows. He saw the young girls eyes scan the window frame once. Had she seen him? Her eyes are brought back to the room as Jamie tackles her sideways. They other girl lands on them as well and they erupt into a fit of giggles. "Lily! Can you braid my hair next?" The young girl says in whinny tone. So she was Lily. She looked completely healthy to Jack.

"Not tonight Julie, anyways I braided your hair earlier," Lily says as she slowly gets up making the other two fall to the floor. They role onto their backs and look up at the ceiling. "Come here Sophie I have to finish your braid," Lily says calling Sophie back to sit in front of her. She finishes Sophie's hair with tender fingers and smiles. "There you go Sophie," she says to the smiling Sophie. "Thanks Lily," she says and gives her a big hug.

Lily turns to the two 10 year olds lying on the floor. "Now what have you two been up too?" Lily asks. "I was showing Julie all the new things I have gotten since the last time you were here," Jamie says sitting up to look at Lily. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Lily asks, as she looks at Jamie and he nods. "Well we will just have to come out here more often," she says enthusiastically. "That would be awesome!" he exclaims with a big smile. "It would be awesome," she agrees.

She looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. "Come on its time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow," she says standing up. "Really! It's only 9," the two kids say and Lily laughs. "Well I have to put Sophie to bed. You can stay up a bit longer, but don't tell your parents," she says and kneels down beside Sophie who has preoccupied herself with playing with Julie's hair in an attempt to copy what Lily did to her own hair.

"Come on Sophie time for bed," Lily says and takes her hand. "You two go and get ready," Lily calls over to the two kids whose heads are together and are talking in whispers. "Lily?" Julie asks. "Yea Julie?" "We were wondering if you could read us a story before we went to bed. Like you used to do?" she says shyly. "Of course if you guys want me too I will," she says with a smile. "Awesome!" they both say and run out of the room.

Jack stayed at the window. Should he visit Jamie now? Or later? Probably later but Jack decided against his logic, he would let Jamie know that he was here. He quickly called up the wind to take him over to the other side to Jamie's window. Jamie had already climbed into his pajamas and was scanning his books. Jack tapped the window with his staff making the frost twist in swirls around the edges. He let it creep towards the books and he slowly frosted one's spine.

Jamie let out a gasp and quickly turned with a smile on his face. "Jack!" he yelled then covered his mouth. "Jamie are you okay?" Lily voice carried through the door. "Yea I'm fine, don't come in!" he replied as he ran over to open the window for Jack. Jack crawled in through the window and was immediately hugged by an excited Jamie. He knelt down to hug him back but he didn't have to go to far. Jamie had grown since the last time he had seen him. "Man you have grown kiddo," Jack said as he looked at the smiling kid. "I can't believe you actually came! I looked for you earlier! I couldn't wait to see you!" he said in hushed excited whispers. "I told you I would come," Jack said smiling. "You still down for a snowball fight tomorrow?" he asked him enthusiastically. "Yea I can't wait!" he said louder. The sound of running footsteps reached Jack's ears and he had just enough time to look up before Julie came bursting into the room. "Jamie what book…" she said trailing off as she looked right at Jack.

Jack was momentarily taken aback. She could see him too? "Is that? Is that Jack Frost? The one you told me about earlier?" she said quietly inching forward. "Yea I told you he would come," Jamie said proudly. Jack's heart swelled with appreciation for Jamie. He made someone believe in him. Jamie really was his own kind of guardian. "You told her about me?" he said looking down at Jamie. "Of course I did," he said smiling up at him.

Julie took a step back and looked down the hallway. "Oh no Lily's coming?" she said in an urgent whisper closing the door halfway and running over to Jamie and Jack. "Your not going to leave, are you?" Jamie asked worry thick in his voice. "Ah you know ill always be here," Jack says teasingly. "I'll let you two listen to her story. I have some snow to spread I just wanted to tell you I was in town," Jack says as he retreats back to the window. He perches on the open windowsill gripping his staff ready to call the wind to him.

"Will you be back?" Julie asks walking up to Jack with her light brown eyes staring at him intently. They are different from her sisters lighter and warm. Jack smiles. "Of course I will be, ill come and check in later," he says to reassure the two of them. He ruffles Jamie's hair and readies himself to launch out the window.

Jack see's movement at the half closed door and glances towards it. Lily stands in the hallway looking through the small gap in the door. Her dark brown eyes hold curiosity as she looks at the two children standing by the open window looking out into the night sky. She opens her mouth to say something but her eyes drift up. Her dark brown eyes go wide in fear as she looks into deep blue eyes. Jack looks back in disbelief as he notices that she can see him.

She blinks once and her eyes darken and become unfocused. She sways and reaches out a hand to the wooden frame of the doorway. Jack grabs the top of the window and leans in further reading himself to catch her if she falls. "Jack what's wrong?" Jamie asks as he glances over towards the door. Jamie can't see from his angle but begins to walk over to the half closed door. Jack watches as she heaves a shaky breath and stands tall. "Jamie, Julie are you two ready for a story?" she says as she pushes the door open and walks into the room giving a quick glance towards the window.

"Lily?" Jamie says taken aback and glances at Julie and Jack. "Yea we are ready," he says and lets her through. Jack watches as she looks at the books, and as she drags a shaky hand slowly across their spines. Making sure Jamie and Julie don't see her shake. "Come and help me pick a book Julie. Jamie can you shut that window," she says glancing up towards Jamie. Her eyes pass over the window and return back to the books unaware that Jack is still standing there. Jack kneels back down on the windowsill confused and concerned. Jamie walks over to him and grabs the open window. "I'll come back later Jamie," Jack says as he inches towards the outside air. Jamie nods and Jack calls the wind leaving a cold breeze to waltz through Jamie's room.

Jack Frost lets the wind carry him high. She had seen him but why had she looked scarred? And what had happened to her? Jack had seen many illnesses but nothing as sudden as Lily's. Something was off. The darkness that spread over her eyes bothered him. He set his course to the North Pole to consult with his wise friend North.

* * *

Lily read them a story from Jamie's collection of mythical creatures. They were streaming with energy but by the end sleep finally crept back to them and they both fell asleep. Lily yawned and slowly untangled herself from the mess of arms and legs. She stood and brushed a shaky hand over her face. She put the book back and returned to the downstairs couch in the computer room. This was her room for the holiday. It was quite and comfortable just the way she liked it.

Lily found herself not tired and decided to sit in the window seat. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself as she settled down in the comfy seat. She looked out at the falling snow. She liked snow. It made her feel at peace. She took another shaky breath trying to gain her strength back. She had had another fit of weakness early and it frightened her. She had been doing so well lately that she thought that maybe her weird illness had finally left her, but she should have known better.

She sighed. She also thought she was slowly loosing her mind. Years of only being with her family's company were finally starting to catch up to her. First she had thought she had seen someone outside of Sophie's window hanging down from the roof. Then again at Jamie's window. She must be going crazy because what she had seen did not make sense.

Her memory was fuzzy do to the sudden weakness but she remembered the deep blue eyes widen in shock then pull together in concern. She had seen the stranger on the windowsill for only a few seconds before the wave took her. The darkness submerged her quickly. The image of the stranger with bright blue eyes perched on the windowsill slowly fading away. She had felt faint from the sudden darkness. She had almost fallen over but was able to catch herself on the doorframe and hold herself up. She didn't want Jamie and Julie to see her sick so she put on a brave face and the next time she looked at the windowsill the figure had gone and she soon returned to picking a book. It had only been her imagination.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to mentally tame the heat that swept over her. One of the many great things about her illness. First, the darkness and weakness then the overwhelming heat and the constant shaking. She kept her happy memories at the front of her mind. This seemed to help her overcome her trembling. She remembered the many times she has come to Burgess and played with Jamie and Sophie. She remembered the happy memories of her family and her home. She took a stronger breath and looked back out the window. She watched the snow fall from the sky. She focused on each white snowflake as they danced down in the faint breeze and then land peacefully on the fence and the windowsill. She watched the snow until it lulled her to sleep unaware that nightmares were the only thing that waited for her.

* * *

Jack made it to the North Pole in record time. His goal was to make it a quick trip and make it back to Burgess by morning. He knew North would be busy since it was only a couple of days before Christmas but he needed answers. The more he thought of Lily the more concerned he became. It shocked him that he would be so worried with someone whom he had only met that day. There was something about her that made Jack want to help, also Jamie was close to her and he would help in any way possible. He was a guardian after all.

He flew to the window of North's office and looked inside. North wasn't in there but Jack opened up the window anyways and climbed in. He had only gotten halfway in when the door flew open and North appeared storming towards him in what seemed to be rage. "Two days Jack!" North bellowed as he heaved Jack from the window. "North let me explain." Jack feared he had actually angered the big man. North's face broke into a big smile and he let out a hearty laugh. "It's good to see you Jack. What has brought you all the way out to the North Pole so close to Christmas?" he says slapping Jack on the shoulder. "I had a question for you?" Jack says as he rubs his shoulder in pain.

"I figured. I could sense it in my belly. I have a few minutes to spare tell me what is your question?" North says as he sits down on a giant chair. "Sit," he says pushing a chair closer for Jack. "Well you see I went over to Jamie's house. You remember, the last light," Jack says leaning forward in his chair and leaning on his staff. "How could I forget," North says his voice serious and distant. "Well I had promised Jamie I would visit and their family has friends over. There is this one girl. Her name is Lily and she has an unusual sickness its something I have never seen before," Jack says uncertain.

North leans forward as his hand combs his beard. "Tell me about her," he says in his thick accent. "Well she seems to be about my age. 17 I mean. She saw me, but then she didn't…" Jack said trailing off in thought. "Jack I'm sure she will see you eventually if she can learn to believe," North says his voice full of sympathy. "No. That's not it," Jack says frustrated that North would think he would be worried about that. He may have at one point in his life but not now. "It's what happened to her that I am worried about. She looked at me. She could obviously see me and then her eyes became dark and unfocused. She almost collapsed and when she looked back up she couldn't see me anymore and she shook all over. I have watched humans for a long time and I have never seen anything like this," Jack finished and looked down at his hands clutching his staff making it freeze more.

"This is concerning," North says standing and beginning to pace the floor. "What is concerning? Do you know something?" Jack says letting the wind push him into a standing position in front of North. North mutters to himself and Jack can only pick up on a few words. "This close…. Christmas…. Fearling…. Danger…" Jack becomes more worried by the words that drift from North. "Tell me, what do you know?" Jack asks. " I don't know much but I can't give you all the information because I don't know it all myself. I think something like this has happened before. You will have to talk to Sandy he may know more than I do. Yes. Go talk to Sandy then report back to me, and tell me if is true. This can't be happening this close to Christmas…" North begins his muttering's again and paces even faster.

"North you have to tell me something. You obviously know a little if it's making you this nervous," Jack said serious and plants his staff firmly on the ground creating a blast of cold air from his frustration. North stops immediately and stands in front of Jack putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack looks up into the wise face. North's eyes dance in anger, fear and sadness. He says to Jack in a serious voice, "Jack. I think Pitch is somehow behind this."

"Pitch is gone. We defeated him," Jack says stepping back disbelief rolling inside him. "He will never be completely gone," North says beginning to pace again. "What do you mean?" Jack asked as he watched the man pace in front of him. "He is fear Jack. As long as fear exists he will live in some form," North says shaking his head. "Well we can defeat him again if he rises," Jack states proudly.

"Yes we can. It depends on how he decides to fight this time. Pitch is cunning he may go about his plans in a different way," North starts. "What do you mean a different way?" Jack says looking at the pacing man his eyes getting dizzy from the constant motion. "Should we go looking for him?" Jack asks clutching his staff. Jack wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid of what Pitch may be doing to Lily.

"We need answers. I'll contact Sandy, Bunny and Tooth to see if they have seen or felt anything off. We can't just jump in without at least figuring out if we are right," he brushes a hand over his face, sighs, and walks back over to his little table. "For now go back and watch over her. Keep her safe Jack and keep your eyes open. We can't get ahead of ourselves we don't have any answers yet," North says and grabs his two swords and straps them to his side. They glint in the pale light and give off a menacing look.

"I'll keep her safe. When you get answers I want to know them immediately," Jack says as he inches towards the window. "I will see you soon Jack and be careful," North says brandishing a pointed sword in his direction. "Aren't I always," Jack says with a mischievous grin that earns a laugh from North. Jack leaps out the window calling to the wind to take him back to Burgess.

* * *

Authors Note:

I rated this story as Teen due to possible violence and a little language, but nothing to extreme yet. I may change it later, it will depend where I end up with the story.

This is my very first fanfic so feedback would be much appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack flew as fast as he could. The cold wind whipped through his white hair. His thoughts kept drifting to Lily. Jack is worried for her. If Pitch was behind this he didn't want to imagine what she might be going through. Jack couldn't explain it but he wanted to protect her, he wanted to help her in any way that he could. Jack tried to understand why he felt so strongly about this. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on figuring out Pitch's plans.

The sun hadn't rose yet but he could see the slight tinge of morning on the horizon as he descended on Burgess. He headed straight for the Bennett's house and landed easily on the rooftop. He glanced in on Sophie who was sprawled across her bed. The bed sheets tangled around her legs and halfway on the floor. Jack smiled to himself and continued to the next window.

He gripped the window frame and swung down to glance in on Jamie. The room was dark and he noticed that a book lay open on the small desk. That must have been the book they read. He noticed two brunette heads among the tousled sheets and assumed Julie was also in there. He smiled as he saw the sleeping Jamie. Jamie's hair had fallen into his eyes and his mouth was slightly open but he looked peaceful as Sandy sent him happy dreams. He left the window and went searching for his last check in.

He finally found her in the window seat downstairs. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her and her head was leaning against the cold windowpane. Her long dark hair cascaded down her shoulder and brushed against her tanned face. She did not look that comfortable, and Jack landed beside the window to get a better look at her.

Her eyes are closed but her eyebrows are pulled together in a frown. It didn't look like she was having a pleasant sleep. Jack could see a bead of sweat on her forehead. She let out a deep breath that fogged the window in front of her. Jack watched as she moved ever so slightly. Her shoulders rolled and her head momentarily came off the window only to return back to the previous position.

Was she having a nightmare? Jack wondered as he put a hand on the window barely noticing that frost swirled from his fingertips. She let out a shallower breath and a small word escaped from her mouth in a whisper. "Julie." Jack looked at her curiously as she tossed again. "No… Cliff… Careful," she says trailing off in an urgent whisper. Lily was definitely having a nightmare. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position, her hand outstretched as if she were reaching for something that wasn't there. Jack took a shocked step back. Her sudden waking had surprised him.

Jack stood there for a moment frozen in place. He tilted his head to the side as he rested his staff on the ground and took a hesitant step forward. His cold feet freezing the ground with each step. Lily looked close to tears as she sat there panting. Two shaking hands combed through her dark hair. Her hand hastily wiped away a tear that had escaped from her panicked eyes. She took another deep breath and leaned back against the window bringing the blanket back around her shoulders.

"Just a dream," she said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. Jack still stood outside the window not knowing if he should leave or stay. Her head rolled to the side looking out at the dark sky. Jack froze as her gaze landed on him. Her eyes grew wide in shock. Jack couldn't help the panicked and hopeful feeling that spread through him. Hope that she could actually see him, and panic that she may become ill again. She opened her mouth and only one word escaped her lips. Jack could barely hear it through the glass but it was enough to make a smile prick the edges of his mouth. "You…" was all she said as her dark eyes bored into his blue.

* * *

Lily stared at the boy she thought she had imagined. She could see him clearly standing outside her window. He had stark white hair and pale skin. His hair was messy and windswept. He looked about her age, with a blue hoodie that had a pattern of frost at the top and brown pants. She remembered his eyes the most. The deep and electrifying blue that didn't seem possible.

"You," was the only thing she said as she stared in disbelief at the boy standing in front of her. She must be still dreaming, or her mind was playing tricks on her. She saw a small smile creep over his thin lips at her one word. Fear started to creep through her mind is this just another nightmare? Who was this guy? Was he real? What was he doing here? If this boy was a figment of her imagination she would not be impressed but she had seen his face before so there was a possibility that this was real.

"Don't move," she said quietly getting up from the window seat. She took one last look at him as confusion crossed his pale face. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she rushed to the back door. The floorboards creaked as she took careful steps through the kitchen towards the back door. She slipped on her boots and as quietly as she could she slipped outside.

The cold air hit her like a slap to the face and she tightened the warm blanket around her as she walked back around the house. The strange boy was still there as she rounded the corner. He looked over at her and swung a wooden object onto his shoulder. She could see him better out here. He was taller than she was, and she had to admit that he was quite good-looking. She noticed his feet then. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of his bare feet in the snow.

She stood at the edge of the house and glanced quickly up at her mother's window. They would have to move away from the house so she wouldn't wake the household. She motioned for him to follower her. She turned on her heel and felt a cold breeze blow her blanket. She looked back momentarily and was shocked. The boy had vanished. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment. Her dream wasn't going very well if strange people kept popping in and out of it.

"Hey!" she hears a cool voice call to her from behind. "I'm over here," a male voice says as she turns. The boy is standing only a few feet away from her and she can't help the smile that appears on her face. She quickly extinguishes the smile mentally kicking herself for not having control of her facial expressions. "Come on," Lily says going around him keeping her distance. She was uneasy about this person, the way he kept appearing and disappearing wasn't comfortable, and his cool voice and sly smile didn't help. But she wanted answers. She walks determinedly to the back of the house and through the swinging fence boards. "Where are we going?" he asks curiously as he walks slowly behind her.

She doesn't reply but glances back at him with a glare. She walks down the little hill then stops and turns to face him. He leans against his wooden staff that has an interesting curve at the end. She blinks and tears her eyes away fixing her intense glare onto his bright eyes. "First I need to know if you're real? Or is this just another dream?" She asks in a serious tone. A cool breeze passes by and she pulls the blanket tighter using it like a shield. The boy smirks. "Yea I'm real," he says defensively. "Did I see you before in Jamie's and Sophie's room?" she asks boring her deep brown eyes into his with as much intensity as she can waiting for any trace of a lie. "I was there, but I didn't think you saw me," he says taking a step closer and she takes a hesitant step back.

"You can see me now though," he says more to himself then to her. "Of course I can see you," she says a little defensively. "Hmmm, " he hums, as his eyes look lost in thought. His eyebrows pull together as he considers something. "You didn't see me earlier, I wonder how that works," he says looking at her with curiosity. "It doesn't matter. I want to know what you are doing here?" Lily says sternly. The boy takes another step closer and she holds her ground this time. He is only a foot away from her now. Her heart picks up at the sudden closeness. She would not show weakness to this stranger she prompted herself as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tell me," she says quieter but firm. The boy turns sideways and considers for a moment before continuing. "I know Jamie. I came to visit him," he says looking back towards the house. "You're a friend of his?" she asks suspiciously. "Yes," he replies defensively and she can see the anger and pride flash in his eyes. Jamie must be close to him if he was that defensive about his friendship. Why had I never met him before? and why didn't he just ring the doorbell like an normal human being?

"Why were you outside my window?" Lily asks considering the situation they just left. Jack turns back to her and frowns. "When I saw you through Jamie's door, you almost fainted. I wanted to make sure you were okay," his voice thick with concern. Confusion passes over her in a giant wave. Why would he care? He didn't know her and she didn't know him. She decides to let the comment pass for the moment and locked it away in her mind to revisit.

"What is your name?" Lily asks, maybe Jamie had mentioned him in conversation before. If he was a friend of Jamie's then she wouldn't treat him like a stranger but as a new friend, but she would do it cautiously. A long time ago Lily had wanted many friends, but her illness and seclusion had created to many walls for others to get in, but for Jamie she would try. "Jack Frost," he says with a mischievous grin. She had heard Jamie mention him once earlier that day, but it didn't make sense. What was he playing at? She stared at him with disbelief. "Jack Frost? As in the youth of winter?" she asks suspiciously. "Yea that's me," he says swinging his staff from his shoulder. She didn't believe him. Jack Frost that was a name used in songs and stories, he couldn't be the young boy in front of her. When Jamie had mentioned that name she thought it was ironic.

His eyes pulled together in confusion, and she watches as pain flashes in his eyes. Had she insulted him? His eyes push away the pain and they now dance with a new excitement. It's her turn to look confused. "Here ill show you," he says bringing his staff down on the snow that lay between them. The second his staff connected with the ground the wood glowed a deep blue and blue sparks shot out the top while the ground erupted in beautiful swirling frost. She watched as the sparks flew above them and erupted making light flurries slowly drift back down towards them in silence.

She stared in amazement as the snow landed lightly on her hair. "That was amazing," Lily says in a whisper as she stares up at the snow. She looks back at Jack, who looks back with a triumphant smile. His smile sends a flurry of nerves through her bones, and she automatically smiles back at him. Jack Frost, the youth of winter and a friend of Jamie Bennett's. She hoped it wasn't a dream because she had seen him before in Sophie and Jamie's window but it was almost too good for reality. Jack Frost was a living breathing human being. It just wasn't possible.

Lily is lost for words. So she resorts to introductions. "I'm Lily by the way," she says warmly. "Nice to meet you Lily," Jack says and extends a hand out. She glances down at his extended hand noted the pale skin and smoothness of his hand. She hesitantly takes out her own hand from the safety of the blanket and grabs his hand to shake it. At first she was shocked at the intense coolness of his hand. His touch is not an uncomfortable cold but a smoothing cool that chills her warm and feverish skin. Jack's eyes flash with confusion but only for a second before the intensity in his eyes is back and he firmly shakes her hand.

* * *

"So Jack," she says letting his hand go and quickly returning it back into her blanket shield. He couldn't get over the warmth that spread through his hand at her touch. It was alarming but nice at the same time. Hearing his name spoken from her brought a smile to his lips. Jack realized he had never actually talked to anyone around his age. Yea he was 300 years old but he is stuck at 17 forever. The friends he had were older than him and the only people who saw him were younger. It was nice to talk to someone like Lily. "So Lily," he replies with a smirk.

A small smile touches her lips but only briefly before she wipes it from her face. "How did you meet Jamie?" she asks curiously. Jack's smile vanished from his face as he was reminded of Pitch and the nightmares that almost took over. He quickly recovered and looked into her curious eyes. "It' kind of a long story," he says and swings his staff making the snow dance in circles. He watches as her eyes track the progress of the snow that comes up and dances in between them. "I'm awake now, and the sun is about to come up. I have time," she says with a shrug.

Jack looks up at the slowly lightening sky and a devious smile creeps over his face as an idea forms in his head. "I have an idea. Come with me," he says stretching out his hand. Jack watches as Lily looks at his hand quizzically. "Trust me," he says moving his hand closer. "I just met you," she says hesitantly. "Come on live a little," he says and wiggles his fingers at her. She reaches her hand out of her blanket and places it in his. The same warmth spreads through his hand and he is momentarily shocked. "Where are we going?" Lily asks a little uncertain. Jack smirks down at her and he watches as a small smile pulls at the corner of her lip. "We are going to have some fun," he says as he twirls his staff in the other hand and places it on the ground.

"Hold on tight," he says holding her gaze and her eyes widen in confusion and fear. He laughs a joyous laugh and calls to the wind. He commands the wind to twist and turn around Lily and lift her off the ground easily at first. Joy spreads through him and he launches them into the night sky.

Jack feels another hand grab his arm. He glances at her as she erupts in laughter as she grips his arm tight. "Were flying!" she yells over the wind as a huge smile is plastered on her face. Jack laughs as he commands the wind to hold her up as she fly's next to him. They fly over the sleeping town of Burgess. The streetlights line the vacant roads and the town looks deserted. Jack spots his destination and he lowers them onto a strong branch.

Jack slips a hand around her waist and helps lower her down onto the branch. He notices how close they are and nerves shoot through him. He settles her down on the branch and gives her space. "Thanks," Lily says and Jack notices the slight tinge of pink playing across her freckles. He notices her bare shoulder next and the blanket that was pulled into a weird array in their flight. He reaches out a hand instinctively to pull the blanket back over her shoulder and froze.

His fingers brushed the soft fabric of the blanket as he noticed how close they had gotten yet again. He had reached around her to pull the blanket up onto her shoulder and they were only a few inches apart. He swallowed as nerves erupted inside him. Why was he feeling this way? It's not like he knew her or had any feelings for her? Did he? He pushed the confusing thoughts aside. She would get cold, he was only trying to be nice. He pulled the soft fabric over her warm shoulder.

He joined her on the branch settling into a comfortable position. He glanced over to her and noticed how rigid she sat and the death grip she had on the branch they sat on. He watched as she took a worried glance down at the distant snow covered ground and her eyes widened in fear. "Afraid of heights?" he teased. "A little. I haven't had the best experiences in high places," she says a little shaky. Jack then remembered her whispered words in her nightmare. Cliff. Jack now felt like a complete asshole. He mentally scolded himself for being so foolish. He reached out a hand and placed it on her back to add some comfort to the horror she must be experiencing. "I'm Sorry. We can go somewhere else if you want. I just thought this would be a cooler place to talk then the backyard of Jamie's house," Jack says trying to ease the situation. "It's okay. You didn't know. I think I'll be fine. I mean it's good to face your fears right," Lily says smiling weakly over at him.

"Here will try this," he says floating back in front of her. He places two hands on either side of her waist and calls the wind to lift her up just a bit. He moves her closer to the tree trunk so she can lean against it. He watches, as the blush slowly appears behind her freckles and he smiles. He watches as the fear subsides in her eyes, as she gets more comfortable. "Thanks again," she says lightly. Jack could tell he was slowly breaking through the tough front she had put up earlier. She didn't know him he could be a complete stranger but I guess him being friends with Jamie had eased something in her mind about him which he was happy for.

She wraps the blanket closer to her and brings up a foot to help her balance on the tree with her back to the bark. Facing her fear, that's brave, jack thought as he joins her on the branch and got comfortable. "Now tell me about how you met Jamie," her eyes falling on the distant horizon. Jack swings his foot through the cool air looking out at the horizon. Jamie. The first person too believe in him. He took a deep breath and began his story.

"I have known Jamie for a long time. I've watched him grow up. It wasn't until two years ago just after Easter that we officially met. I'm from Burgess so I got to watch a lot of the kids grow up, but Jamie reminded me of someone I used to know. It wasn't until two years ago that I put the two together... The circumstances we met in weren't the greatest. At Easter a man named Pitch rose to power and spread darkness through children. Jamie was the last kid to believe and he helped us defeat Pitch," Jack says as the flood of memories come back to him. He was astonished that Jamie and his sister looked similar, it made him feel like he regained something from his lost past and found it in Jamie.

"The nightmares," he hears Lily whisper and he looks over at her. Her face has paled and she looks distant and afraid. Most kids had forgotten about the days of the nightmares that plagued their dreams, they brushed them off as a bad dream and soon forgot about them. It looked like Lily still remembered the fear that those nightmares brought. Jack opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off quickly changing the subject.

"What about before that. You said you watched him grow up," she says avoiding the topic of the nightmares. "Well I am the spirit of winter, I'm immortal, and people can only see me if they believe in me," Jack says a little anger ringing in his voice. He looks at Lily who looks back at him with her big brown eyes. "That sounds pretty lonely," she says staring at him. Jack shrugs, not wanting to elaborate on the decades of loneliness that he went through. Nobody should ever feel the loneliness that he experienced, and he didn't want Lily to share in his pain.

* * *

Lily watch's as Jack looks at her with his sad blue eyes. Eyes that always hold such intensity and emotion. She liked Jack, she found his story interesting, fun, and sad and was curious to learn more about him. She could feel her walls falling. She wanted to be friends but she was afraid that he wouldn't accept her, nobody ever did. His eyes still hold the pain. How long had he wandered this earth with nobody ever seeing him. She felt her heart reaching out to him wanting to comfort him but she knew he didn't want to talk about it."Tell me about yourself Lily?" Jack asks suddenly. The subject they were on is not up for discussion and she can understand that he doesn't want to share so she drops it. "What would you like to know?" she says lightly trying to keep her flimsy wall up. "Anything," Jack says. She considers the statement then continues looking out at the golden horizon.

"Well I'm from Canada, a place I know you love to freeze during winter," Jack smiles and she continues. "I'm mostly homeschooled, I love stories, and painting, many highlights in my life include coming down here to visit the Bennett's. However I don't' get out much…" she says trailing off as her own painful memories catch up to her. "Why do you like coming down to Burgess?" Jack asks curiously. It was true. Burgess wasn't the most fancy place on the map but she always enjoyed the small town and fun memories she had here. "I like seeing the Bennett's there like a second family to me. My mom and dad knew the Bennett's before I was born. The mothers met at university and always kept in contact. So the Bennett's have always been part of my life. We used to visit each other all the time but lately it's been getting harder to see them. So when we can come down or they come up to us it's always nice," she says attempting to put on a warm smile but new the pain in her eyes would betray her as the memories came flooding back and she looks down.

Jack stays silent for a few seconds. She steals a glance at him and his bright eyes are locked on the brightening horizon. He notices her looking at him and meets her gaze and she knows he can see the pain in her eyes. "Why has it been harder?" Jack asks the one question she didn't really want to hear. "My father's work has picked up, my sister has started school, so there are many reasons, but the biggest one will have to be me. I'm not the healthiest kid on the planet," she states clearly getting it out-of-the-way.

"No?" Jack says prompting the conversation on. She heaves a deep sigh and continues. "It's not something I really like talking about," she says uneasy. "Tell me only if you want too," Jack says and she appreciates the statement. It's her decision to tell him and he won't force her into sharing something if she doesn't want too. She felt oddly comfortable with Jack. He was surprising, fun, and kind. Lily had never had a true friend since she never left the company of her family. She noticed that they had stared at each other for longer than was necessary. She saw the smile that played across his lips as they held each other's gaze. If she was going to be friends with Jack, and she found herself wanting too, he had to know what was wrong with her. It only seemed right since she could pass out at any given minute. She heaves a deep sigh and decides to tell him the rest of her story, letting her protective walls fall around her.

* * *

Jack holds her gaze watching as the sun lights up her face and brightens her hair. He focuses on her eyes. Her usually dark eyes seemed to lighten a few shades as the sun reflects off of them. He notes that they have sat like this for too long and watches as another blush creeps across her checks. The smile plays across his face as he watches her take a deep breath and begins her story.

"It started when I was young. Probably when I was 6 or 7 years old. I would faint or pass out and be weak and feverish afterwards. It only happened occasionally so I my parents let me start school. It wasn't the best of times for me; kids thought I was possessed or just plain weird since I would pass out in class and then disappear for a few days. I heard rumours that my classmates thought I was witch or part of an alien experiment. Looking back on it now it's kind of hilarious what kids thought of. 4 years ago it got worse. I would faint more often and be feverish even longer. I learned to roll with it. The small waves I can handle but I end up shaking pretty bad afterwards. The bigger waves completely knock me out and I will be in bed for a week and then be trembling for another. I've gone to many doctors and their tests come out healthy so they have no idea what's wrong with me."

Jack watches as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath slightly turning her face towards the sun. She opens her eyes and looks out towards the sun that has risen from the horizon. Her eyes hold pain and sadness and he wants to comfort her in some way, but he doesn't know how. Jack watches as her gaze returns to him. "When you saw me in the hallway and I almost fainted. That was a small wave" she states clearly and strong. "It didn't look that fun," he says placing his staff in his lap. "It wasn't," she states in a matter of a fact tone.

The sit in silence as they watch the sun rise. The shadows lift away from the ground and the sun makes the snow shimmer. "Jack," he hears her trail off, unease ringing in her voice. He smiles at his name. "Yea Lilly," Jack says looking back to her bright brown eyes. "I can call you my friend right?" she says with that same uneasy tone. Jack's heart swells at her question. Of course they were friends. Why would she think anything different? He watches as she returns his smile easily as the last of her barriers fall. "Yea we're friends," he says lightly.

"Come on we should get you back before the house wakes up and finds you've gone missing," Jack says swinging off the branch easily and grabbing the one above him. He hangs there for a second and looks back to Lily who is holding the branch very tightly. "Okay. Uh. How do you want to do this," she says not moving a muscle. "Here take my hand," he says offering his cold hand to her. One shaky hand leaves the safety of the branch and holds on tight to Jack's while the other has a death grip on the bark. He can see the fear clear in her eyes as she readies to let go of the safety of the branch. He floats down in front of her so there eyes are on the same level "Don't worry I wont let you fall," he says gently and confidently. She nods, let's go of the branch and pushes off.

Jack calls to the wind and twists it around her to keep her afloat. He laughs as she holds onto his arm with both hands again. "Told you I wouldn't let you fall. Ready?" he asks looking down at her and she looks up at him with a big smile. "Yea lets go," she says and he calls to the wind and leads them back home in a joyous ark of howling wind.

* * *

They land softly in the snow in the backyard. "Flying is amazing," she says and Jack laughs. "I thought you didn't like heights," he teases giving her a nudge with his shoulder. She laughs. "That's true but it's different with you I don't feel as afraid," she says with a shy smile. Lily looks down at their joined hands and she instantly blushes. She had forgotten she was still holding his hand. They both let go and Lily looks up at Jack's face and notices the slight pink in his pale checks. Lily knew her own checks were bright red but she took delight in knowing that Jack was also blushing at their encounters.

"Well I guess I should go," she says reluctantly. Lily liked hanging out with Jack. However she had a little nagging sensation that he would disappear and that this had only been a dream. "See you around Lily," Jack said lightly and she turned to walk back to the house. She had only gotten three steps before she turned back to look at him.

Lily couldn't help the thought that he would disappear it only grew the longer she looked at him. Jack Frost the spirit of winter, her and Jamie's friend. It was too good to be true. She stood there trying to etch every bit of him into her memory. His stark white hair that always looked windswept. His blue hoodie with the frosted patterns on the hood and the shoulders. His bright blue eyes that seemed to always hold her gaze with such intensity, and his bare white feet that were never affected by the cold. He looked at her with a little confusion his one eyebrow arching every so slightly above the other. "You won't disappear will you?" she asked shyly.

She pulls the blanket awkwardly around her not bothering to attempt to right it again after their last flight. She was feverishly warm and the cool air didn't seem to be helping. She found herself wanting the cool of Jack's skin on her hand again. She felt herself blush deeper at the thought and watched as a devious smile spread across his lips. Why did her body always betray her it only made her blush more.

* * *

Jack's eyes widened at her question. That's what she was afraid of that he would disappear. He watched as she stared at him and her blush deepened even more. What was that blush about? He wondered. He felt the sly smile creep onto his lips and watched as her blush only deepened. Jack closed the distance between them in two steps wanting to comfort and reassure her more than anything.

He put a hand on her bare shoulder relishing in the heat that warmed his cold hand. Her shoulder relaxed under his hand and he felt himself smile at the movement. When they first officially met she acted like any sane person would towards a stranger who randomly appeared. He had understood her reaction and was just happy in the thought that she could see him. As the morning went on he saw her protective barriers slowly fall, as they grew more comfortable with each other. He shared memories with her and she shared memories with him. Sure they hadn't known each other for very long but this morning had definitely been a milestone in their friendship. He smiled a warm smile and looked down into her bright brown eyes and his mind froze.

He thought it had been the sun that made her eyes look bright, but looking at them know he noticed they were actually a shade lighter. When they began their little adventure right after her nightmare her eyes were dark. They had been dark every time he had seen her as he thought back to his encounters with her earlier. But looking at them now in the shade of the tree he noticed the shade of her eyes. This didn't make sense her eye coloured had actually changed.

In his little morning adventure with Lily he had forgotten momentarily about why he was actually there. Pitch and Lily. What was he doing to her? Why her? And how could he help her? He felt that last question to be more prominent than before. He had grown attached to Lily and would do anything to help her. He looked into her new and bright eyes and replied to her frightened question. "I would never disappear."

She smiled up at him with new energy. She reached up and laid her hand on top of his for only a moment. She turned and walked up the back steps of the house and slowly creaked open the door. Jack's hand fell to his side as he watched her glance back to where he stood in the snow. She smiled a bright smile and slowly closed the door. Jack looked down at his hand that was still warm from her touch. He felt himself smile as a new heat spread through his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lily woke peacefully. The couch that she slept on faced the window seat and she could see the snow falling in white puffs on the other side. She took a deep breath and stretched. She still wore her clothes from yesterday and she desperately wanted a shower. She watched lay there watching as the snow slowly accumulated on the windowsill. Snow…

Lily sat up quickly. The adventure that had taken place that morning slowly coming back to her. Jack Frost had been frightening and amazing. It was almost to good to be true. She slowly got up and walked towards the window seat. She tried to calm her active mind and try to determine if it was a dream or reality.

It had felt so real. He seemed so alive. As she reached the window she saw that new snow covered the ground covering up any tracks that may have once littered the lawn. Her heart dropped as her mind played with the possibility that it was a dream. Lily put her warm hand to the cold window frame and looked out at the fallen snow. She wanted it to be real. Her mind picked at the threads of her memory trying to piece it together. She balled her hand into a fist and dropped it to her side. She would not torment over this know. Only time could tell her if it was true or not. If Jack Frost was only a dream then so be it, it had been the nicest, and most peaceful dream she had had in ages. She stormed out of the computer room and took a hot shower.

As she brushed her damp hair she could hear the noises of people entering the house. She looks at the clock and is alarmed to find that it is 11o'clock .She quickly shakes her hair and walks out into the kitchen to apologize for sleeping in. "Lily your awake!" Sophie says running over to her and hugging her legs. "I'm sorry I slept in," Lily says looking apologetic at her mother and Emily who both hold grocery bags. "Lily don't worry that's the first time I have actually seen you sleep peacefully," Diana says reassuring her daughter. "Don't' worry we didn't do anything to exciting. We went shopping," Jamie says bored as he places a grocery bag on the counter. "Well I'm glad I slept in," Lily says smiling at Jamie.

Lily's mom has a goofy grin plastered to her face. "Mom stop smiling so much. It's freaking me out," Lily teases and her mom only laughs and drops the bags onto the counter. "It's just nice to see you in such good spirits," Diana says. Jamie and Julie run off upstairs dragging Sophie behind them. Lily smiles after them and then helps the mothers unpack the groceries. "You will have to look after them today Lily. We are going to go and pick up your father at the airport so we will be out of town for a few hours," Lily's mom says. "Yea will figure out something to do," Lily says. "Just be careful okay. Don't push yourself to hard," her mother says and Lily rolls her eyes. "I won't," she says.

After the groceries are all put away the mother's ready themselves to head out onto the road. Lily makes lunch while the kids play upstairs and the mothers get ready to leave. "We will be back soon," Diana says giving Lily a quick hug. "Drive carefully," Lily says and stands by the front door waving to them as they drive away. She returns back to sandwich making. "Hey the food's ready!" She calls up the stairs and receives the reply of running feet echoing off the wooden boards.

"So you three what would you like to do today?" Lily says taking a bite of her sandwich and pleasantly watches as the others wolf down their own sandwiches. "My friends and I want to have a snowball fight today!" Jamie exclaimed excitingly. "Okay we will all go outside today. Hurry and finish your food and we will get ready," Lily says nodding to the rest of Jamie's sandwich. Lily watches as Jamie and Julie finish their sandwiches in big gulps. They chug their milk and then run back upstairs. They were more excited then usual to go outside. Lily shrugged and cleaned the dishes.

Lily glanced through the window behind the sink. She watched the snow dance in the slight breeze. The memories of the morning still tugging at her memory. A fait smile appears on her lips as she watches the peaceful snow. The wave hits her suddenly. The edges of her vision blur and a dark fog creeps over her. She throws out a hand to catch herself on the counter. Her mind blanks and fear creeps in pushing away her happy memories. She feels cold, alone and afraid as the darkness holds her in a tight grip.

She can feel the heat then. The feverish warmth spreading through her as her sight slowly comes back to her. Her vision is blurry and she sways slowly to the side. She catches the counter and turns her back to the window. She leans against the counter hoping it will help hold her up. Lily takes a deep breath attempting to gain control over her body. She lifts up her hands and they shake violently. Not now. She screams in her head. She had been feeling great this morning. She had a peaceful sleep and was ready for a fun filled day with the kids. Lily was not about to let another ill spell ruin her day.

She finished the dishes in a hurry hoping that if she kept herself busy the shaking would slowly stop. She tied her hair back into a braid and slipped a toque on. She feverishly pushed the pieces of hair that fell out away from her face. "Jamie, Julie are you almost ready," she called upstairs as she slipped her gloves on. "Yea!" she heard the two voices call back down.

Sophie appeared at the top of the stairs. She had her winter jacket and pants on and her mittens firmly held in one hand. "You ready Sophie," she asked the young girl. "Yea," she squeaked and ran down the rest of the stairs. "Whoa there slow down," Lily says quickly stopping the rampaging girl. "Lets make sure you're all ready to go," Lily says and kneels down beside her.

Lily zips up the rest of Sophie's jacket and helps her slip into her boots. "Here," Lily says and grabs a toque from a hanger. "There now your ready for a snow day," Lily says as she fixes the toque on Sophie's head. Sophie beams up at her and waddle's to the door. "What's taking you two so long?" Lily calls to the upstairs as she opens the door for Sophie. "COMING!" she hears as a rampage of feet echo through the house. Lily laughs at the pair of them as the charge downstairs and quickly whips on their boots and run past her. "Whoa you two," she says as they pass her in a fit of giggles.

"Come on! Everyone should be there already," Jamie calls back to them. "You two go on ahead. Sophie and I will be there soon," Lily calls to them. Jamie and Julie run down the driveway sliding on the new ice and run towards the park across the street. Lily can see a small group of kids already waiting for them. "Come on Sophie," Lily says and watches as the girl runs around in the fluffy snow.

Lily balls her hands into fists trying to calm her shaky hands. She had put a brave face on for Jamie, Julie and Sophie. She knew it was hard for them to know and see that she was sick. It was hard for everyone knowing that they couldn't do anything to help her. All anyone could do was make her comfortable and happy when they could. She was alone in her struggle against her illness. Lily heaved a sigh and looked towards the sky, looking for the boy with the bright blue eyes.

* * *

All morning Jack waited. He watched as the sun continued to climb, and the town slowly waking from their sleep. He saw the Jamie and Lily's family leave from the tree that he perched in. He noted that Lily wasn't among them and assumed she would be sleeping in due to their adventure that morning.

Jack smiled at the thought. Their adventure had been random and exciting. Lily was amazing. She was kind, strong hearted, and brave and he was proud to call her his friend. Jack balled his hand into a fist as he remembered the surprising warmth that had spread from her hand to his own when they first shook hands. Jack couldn't explain what had happened but he was pleased by the thought. What concerned him the most was her changing eye colour. Her eyes shifting from dark to light was not natural and knew it had something to do with her illness.

Jack sat there in his perch puzzling over the questions that the morning had presented him. He wanted news from North desperately. North's reaction to Jack's news had not been a pleasant one. He knew something and wasn't sharing with Jack. He hoped he would have some clue by today or the next. Hopefully Sandy knew something.

Jack's attention was brought back to the Bennett's house as he watched the family's parade back into the house carrying bags of groceries. Jack called to the wind and slowly floated back down to the Bennett's house. He glances in through the kitchen window and just catches Jamie disappears up the stairs with Julie close behind. He averts his attention back to the mom's and notices Lily.

Her back is too him and he notices that her hair is wet and hangs like a curtain down her back. "Just don't push yourself to hard," Lily's mom says with sympathy in her eyes. "I won't," Lily says and Jack can hear the sarcasm and can picture the eye roll that must have gone with. He laughs and leaves the kitchen window. He floats up to Jamie's window and lightly taps the glass. Frost swirls onto the window frame and he watches as it makes beautiful patterns on the glass. Jamie pokes his head from the other side of the bed and runs over to open the window.

"You came back," Jamie says eagerly. "Of course I did. Did you think I would miss our snowball fight," Jack says smiling eagerly at Jamie. "Where did you go last night?" Jamie says taking a seat on the bed and Jack joined him. "I had to ask the big man a question," Jack says. "You mean Santa?" Jamie says with wide eyes. "Yea," Jack says with a grin. "That's so cool," Jamie says with amazement and Jack just laughs.

"Jamie do your friends now about the snow fight?" Jack asks. "Yea but they won't no its today. I told them I would let them know when you got here," Jamie says eagerly. Jamie's eyes widen as he remembers something. "My mom and Auntie are leaving today to pick up Uncle John so Lily is taking care of us. Can we do it after they leave, then they won't be here to tell us to come back inside," Jamie says as excitement dances in his eyes.

Jack hears the car door slam and they both look to the window. They hear the car start and slowly leave the neighborhood. Jack looks back at Jamie with a devious smile. "Let's do it," he says and Jamie jumps up and down with excitement.

Jack hears Lily's voice calling up to them. "Hey the food's ready!" Jamie gives Jack an excited look. "Go on I'll go tell the other kids. Meet you at the park after Lunch," Jack says moving to the window. "Okay," Jamie says and runs out of the room and down the hall. Jack leaps out the window and sends a breeze to shut the window. He calls to the wind to take him past the other's windows.

Jack flew by each of the kid's windows. Pippa, the twins Caleb and Claude, Monty and Cupcake all saw him and ran to get their winter clothes on. Jack frosted their windows to get their attention and it warmed his heart as each one of them turned with a big smile on their faces. This had become a tradition. They had done this same snowball fight last year and it had been a blast. Obviously Jack won but he had an unfair advantage.

He watched as each one of them slowly made it to the park. He landed gently on the snow ready to start his snowball fight. "Jack!" They exclaimed and came over to see him. "Hey you guys. How are you all doing?" he asks at the small group that has gathered around him. "We're good," Pippa says eagerly. "Thanks for the snow," Monty says pushing his glasses up his face. "Where's Jamie?" Claude asks looking over at the Bennett house. "I don't know. I'll go hurry him up and we can get this snowball fight going," he says and leaps up into the air.

Jack landed on Jamie's windowsill in ease and peered in. Jamie and Julie sat on the bed in their gear but that's not what drew Jack's attention. A rabbit that was nearly 7 feet tall paced in front of them. Jack let out a sigh and pushed the window open. "Awh did you miss me Cottontail," he says sarcastically. In response Bunny turns and glares at Jack. "No," he says seriously then barks out a laugh. "I came looking for you. North told me ya would be here," Bunny says stepping up to Jack.

"What's taking you two so long?" Jack hears Lilly voice call from downstairs. "Go Jamie. Everyone is waiting. I'll be there in a minute," Jack says and Jamie nods and glances in amazement at the 7ft tall Easter Bunny. Julie doesn't move at first and just stares at Bunny. "Julie," Jamie says pulling her out of the door. "COMING," they call as they run down the stairs no doubt running to tell everyone that the Easter Bunny was here as well.

Jack moves to the window and watches as Julie and Jamie run out of the house. "Come on! Everyone should be there already," Jamie says looking back at the door as he slides down the driveway. Jack smiles and moves his staff making the ice go a little further so they can slide for a bit longer. Jamie lets out a laugh and glances up at the window and smiles.

"You two go on ahead. Sophie and I will be there soon," Jack hears Lilly call and watches as she emerges from the doorway below them. She has her hair tied back in a long dark braid with a blue toque on to cover her ears. The dark pieces of hair frame her face and he watches as she attempts to push them away only for them to return. "Com on Sophie," she calls in a sweet voice and watches carefully as Sophie frolics in the fluffy snow. Jack notes that Lily's face drops into a sad grin as she watches Sophie play. She balls up a shaky hand and looks up towards the sky. Jack lets out a breath his heart seizing up for some unknown reason. Why does she look so sad?

"Is that her?" Bunny says as he looks out the window at Lily. "Yea," Jack says lightly as he watches her walk towards the park. "She's a pretty one," Bunny says and nudges Jack. Jack feels a strange heat rise in his checks and gives Bunny a curious look. "I thought only rabbits caught your eye Cottontail," Jack teases back. "Ah you got me there," Bunny says and looks back out the window. "She looks healthy to me," Bunny states. "She isn't," Jack counters in a sharp tone.

"Whoa their tiger. I was just stating what I saw," Bunny says holding up two paws. "Did North tell you anything? Do we have any answers?" Jack asks as he turns his attention back to Lily. She and Sophie have met up with the rest of the group. The kids have split into two teams and were currently making snow forts to take cover behind. Sophie and Lily were a little off from the group starting what looked to be a snowman. Jack smiled at them his heart warming.

"He did," Bunny says following Jack's gaze and smiling. "Tell me," Jack says facing Bunny with a serious tone. "We are meeting tonight. North is reluctant but that's only because it's so close to his big holiday. The Gumby. Tooth and Sandy will be there. Sandy said he might know something…" Bunny says trailing off. "Tell me Cottontail," Jack says with a sharp tone. Why were people holding back news from him? "It's not good mate," Bunny says with a sad tone. "You don't think I don't know that," Jack says anger pushing into his voice. "Mate. I'm saying it's worse then you think," Bunny says looking down and shaking his head.

"I've got to go Frost. We're meeting at the Pole just before sundown," Bunny says standing up straight as he readies himself to launch into his rabbit hole. "You're leaving after you dump that kind of news on me," Jack says anger boiling inside and he could feel the room chill around him. Bunny looks at him with sad eyes. "We all are as blind as you are Jack. We don't know what is going on, if it's Pitch or something worse," Bunny shakes his head. "See you at the pole," and with a tap of his foot Bunny disappears down the rabbit hole.

Jack turns back to the open window. What could be worse than Pitch? Jack's thoughts immediately turn to Lily. She was brave. Whatever she was going through Jack knew she could get through it. Whether Pitch is behind it or not he believed in her. Jack called to the wind and joined the fun that echoed outside, momentarily leaving his worries behind.

* * *

Lily pushed the first snowball into place. Sophie was working on the head. Lily looked to where Sophie had a small snowball and was inching it through the fluffy snow. Lily smiled and got back to work. She planted both hands on either side of the snowball that was roughly the size of very large pumpkin. She heaved and got into a standing position. She took one step and regretted that decision immediately.

Slick ice from the night before found itself under her foot and she slipped falling away from her almost snowman. The pumpkin sized snowball she held only propelled her momentum backwards. She let out a surprised gasp as she waited for the impact of the solid ground. But it never came

Lily felt a cool breeze lift under her than a cool hand wrap around her waist. She was hauled back into a standing position. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she glanced sideways at her savior. Bright blue eyes starred back at her and she felt her heart stop. "Jack," she says quietly as her thoughts try to catch up with her racing heart. "Hey Lilly," Jack says with a smirk.

Lily stares back into his bright blue eyes not wanting to look away. _He is real. I'm not crazy. It wasn't a dream_. Reverberates through her mind as she stares into his blue eyes. His hand is still around her waist and she smiles. She adjusts her grip on the snowball and takes a small step forward. "You're here," she says in disbelief. She takes another step forward and his hand falls away from her back leaving a cold spot where his hand used to be. She places the snowball on top of the bottom one and looks back at Jack.

Jack's eyebrow raises in confusion and she smiles. _He doesn't know_. She realizes as she stares at his confused expression. It doesn't matter. Her fears of him only being a dream and never returning vanished the moment she looked into his bright eyes. She would never doubt him again. "Of course I'm here," he says taking a step forward. Her heart picks up at his movement. Adrenaline is still pumping through her veins. His bright eyes, and his closeness are not helping in calming down her busy heart. "I'm glad," she manages to get out before they are interrupted.

"Jack!" 7 kids yell together. Jack and Lily look over to the stampeding group of kids that come their way. They both laugh and turn towards the oncoming group. Jamie stops short and looks between Jack and Lily. "Wait…" Jamie starts looking more confused by the second. "Lily? Can you…" he trails off looking up at Jack with raised eyebrows. "See Jack?" she says lightly. "Yea. I can," she says kindly with a smile in Jack's direction. Her heart swells at the happiness she see's in his eyes and smile.

"But… Before… the window?" Jamie starts but Lily stops him. "It's okay Jamie. Anyways I thought you all were waiting for a snowball fight?" she says beaming. "Yea!" they all scream. "Com on Jack!" Jamie says grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the forts they made. She watches as Jack gives one last smile in her direction before engaging in an all out battle with the group. "Come on Sophie. Let's finish our snowman," Lily says looking down at the girl with the head snowball.

They finish their snowman and in Lily's opinion it looked marvelous. Sophie and her had gone back to the house in search of a hat and buttons so they could give it a face and some personality. Sophie paraded around the snowman proud of her accomplishment and Lily watched her with a gleeful smile.

Lily's eyes shifted to the game on the other side. The boys and Jack were laughing gleefully and throwing snowballs in full force. Lily laughed and watched as Jack played on both sides keeping snowballs ready and engaging in the fight. The joy that marked his face made her smile.

Lily walked back towards the house and glanced down at her hands. The shaking wasn't as bad anymore and she could feel her strength returning. She stepped out of her boots and ran to put the kettle on and got ready to make a big pot of hot chocolate for the kids.

She had the mugs, and hot chocolate all ready for them when she stepped back outside. She walked back out to the little park and gathered a snowball in her own hand. Her heart warmed and she threw it with all her might at her target.

* * *

The snowball hit him in the side of the head and it sent him falling into the ground. Jack looked around for the culprit and found a smiling Lily at the edge of the park. He noticed another snowball held tight in her hand. He watched her pull it back and throw another in his direction. It hit the target and landed right on his chest and his smile only widened.

He let a gush of wind get him standing again and he grabbed a fistful of snow. He let his breath lightly cool the snow making the perfect snowball. He watched as her face went from a triumphant smile to fear as she quickly scrambled for her own snowball.

He let the snowball fly and watched as her eyes widened in shock and she shifted to the right and the snowball clipped her shoulder. He gathered another snowball ready to throw another as he came towards her a big smile spreading over his face. Jack let another snowball fly and it hit his target again and she let out an excited laugh and ran away from him.

She threw snowball after snowball attempting to hit the mark but Jack dodged them only advancing more on her. To Lily's credit some of her snowballs did hit Jack but he was the youth of winter and had a big advantage over her. They ran around the park throwing snowball after snowball at each other. Their laughter echoing throughout the park.

Jack was filled with joy at their little game. He dodged and she threw more, and he couldn't stop form laughing. He was getting close now, only a few feet away as she attempted another snowball. He launched at her then grabbing her wrists and twisting to fall in the fluffy snow beneath them. They landed in a puff of white snow and burst out laughing.

"That was the most fun I have had in a very long time," she said looking down at Jack. "You put up a good fight," he said smiling up at her. "Yea right," she said rolling her eyes. Jack noticed how close they were. She had landed partly on top of him and he was still holding her wrists. He saw realization in her eyes as well and watched as a faint blush crept onto her cold checks.

He felt his on checks go warm at their position. She wiggled off of him so he could sit up. In one fluid motion he stood up pulling her along with him. She let out a little gasp and the blush only deepened. He lets his hands fall form her warm wrists. Even after his hands left her skin he could still feel the warmth in his fingertips.

"I… I made hot chocolate for the kids when you guys are done playing," she says quickly looking up with her big brown eyes. He notices that they have dimmed a shade since last night. "Okay, ill round them all up," he says smiling at her bright blush. _Man she blush's easily_, he thought. He raised his hand before he could stop and placed three cool fingers on her burning check. Her eyes widened and she blushed even more, making him smile even more.

"Did you know you blush really easily," he says teasing her. "Oh shut up," she replies brushing his hand away but her checks betrayed her again. He laughs and skips away from her to round up the other kids. "Come on everyone. Lily made hot chocolate," he says to the still fighting kids. The all look up at him with excitement and stampede towards the house.

Jack lands beside Lily and they watch as the kids stampede into the house. They both laugh and follow the group of kids. Jack steals a glance at Lily. He notices that her hands aren't shaking as much, and that her eyes aren't as dark. Did she have another wave this morning? His heart fell at the thought. She looked up at him. Her brown eyes warm with emotion. He smiled down at her attempting to push away the sad thoughts that had begun to surround him. Sundown. He would get his answers at sundown.


End file.
